Since many indicator gauges are used in surrounding which receive very little light, either naturally or artificially, various arrangements for achieving easy read of the gauges have been proposed. One of these conventional arrangements is an arrangement using an illuminated pointer, which, as has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-43447, comprises a light emitting diode or the like set in the top portion of a swingable indicator pointer, and a pair of dangling lead wires or the like leading from the diode to a suitable electric power source which is positioned apart from the gauge power. However, in such type arrangement, there arises a problem in that the swingable movement of the pointer can not be smoothly made because of obstruction by the dangling lead wires. In fact, this problem becomes most critical in a use with an addy-current type gauge since sufficient torque is not given from this type gauge. Although the movement of the pointer may become somewhat smooth by thinning the wires, the mechanical strength of these elements is reduced from the very nature of things, causing high probability of breakage of the same. The dangling of the wires will also cause the pointer to have a very limited swing range. Furthermore in the disclosed Publication, light rays from the luminous diode form a so-called point source of light which glitters, dazzling driver's eyes.